Kent's Dilemma
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: Kent is feeling insecure about his relationship with Chandler lately. But what can he do about it? Guest appearance by DS Miles. This is another "Someday" sequel story, which means in my story they've already hooked up :) Happy reading!


Tired of me yet? :)

I can't seem stop myself from writing fluffy stories involving Kent and Chandler. Whitechapel can be so dark sometimes (figuratively and literally) that I need a little more romance and easy reading. Voila! The following story is the result of that. It gets a little more spicy in one section, but nothing graphic. I leave that up to your imaginations.

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Whitechapel and all its characters belong to ITV.

**Whitechapel\Kent's Dilemma:**

"What do you want for dinner tonight, Joe?" Kent asked from the kitchen, as Chandler was tidying up the sitting room as was his usual routine after they came home from work.

"Oh, anything is fine."

"I could make your favorite. It'll take longer, but I promise, you won't be disappointed," Kent offered eagerly.

"Like I said, anything is fine. It doesn't really matter."

Kent was glad they were in separate rooms so that Chandler couldn't see the crestfallen look on the young man's face. They had been living together for over a year now, and considering his lover's peculiar tendencies and penchants for order and cleanliness, they had been blissfully happy. But lately, it seemed like nothing phased him anymore when it came to their relationship. The little things that used to amuse Chandler didn't seem to bring him as much joy as they did before. At first, Kent thought it was due to the recent strange events that seemed to plague the station, but the more he thought about it, the more he was sure of one thing. He suspected that his beloved Joe was getting bored with him.

"How about some rotten eggs and moldy bread for dinner?" Kent asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"That's fine," Chandler answered automatically and paused two seconds before coming into the kitchen, giving Kent a look that was a mixture of disbelief and utter revulsion.

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"I thought that would get your attention."

"What did you do that for? Scaring me like that."

"Well, it's not always easy to come up with a dinner plan, especially after a double shift. You should try it sometime and see how your disposition is."

"Is something bothering you, Emerson? You seem a little out of sorts," Chandler asked in concern.

Kent sighed. "No, nothing's wrong. I'll think of something to put together."

Chandler looked at the younger man warily. "Maybe he's just tired," Chandler thought to himself.

"What are you doing?" Kent asked in surprise as Chandler untied his apron and folded it neatly before placing it on the counter.

"Taking you out so you don't have to cook. We've both had a long day and it's been a while since we've had a night out on the town."

"You don't have to baby me," Kent replied slightly indignant.

Chandler crossed the gap between them and kissed the tip of his nose affectionately.

"I know."

Kent smiled as the tension he was feeling moments ago evaporated as quickly as it came. He hooked his arms around Chandler's neck and pressed his lips softly against Chandler's.

"Now I remember why I love you so much."

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Kent. Anyone home?" Miles asked waving his hand in front of a dazed Kent as he sat at his desk with his fist against his cheek, staring out into space. Despite spending a wonderful evening together with Chandler, the nagging thought that crept into his mind from the previous night still lingered.

"What? Oh, Skip it's you."

"Hoping it was someone else?" the older detective replied suggestively. "He's in a meeting if that's who you're thinking about."

"That was the furthest thing from my mind," Kent replied immediately.

"My mistake. Here. This is a list of our suspect's friends and family. I need a rundown on each of them and their last known whereabouts."

"DS Miles wait. Could I talk to you?"

"Well, no one's stopping you."

"Privately?"

"Let me guess. Trouble in paradise?"

"Something like that."

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat and then we can chat."

* * *

"All right. Out with it. What's the boss done this time?"

"For your information, he hasn't done anything. In fact, that's the problem."

"I'm warning you right now. If you're going to talk about what goes on in the bedroom, I'm leaving here and now."

"That's NOT what I was talking about," Kent replied hotly. "To be frank, I think he's getting bored with me."

"Don't be daft. He's not the type of person to go off on you. After all, you've been going together for over a year now."

"Then why isn't he as excited as he was before?"

"I thought when you two hooked up, my nanny days were over. Now I end up looking after the both of you. Shouldn't you be talking this over with him?"

"I thought perhaps he might have confided in you," Kent replied quietly. "He usually does when he doesn't want me to worry about him."

"If it will make you feel better, he hasn't said anything about being unhappy. But then again, he's never been one to admit anything unless it's dragged out of him."

Kent chuckled softly.

"Look, I don't want to get into the middle of whatever is going on with you two, but let me give you some advice. Don't sweat over it. It's just part of the territory when it comes to relationships. It's not always going to be a bed of roses all of the time."

"I know. I just keep thinking one day I'm going to wake up and it will all be gone. That it was just some wonderful dream."

"Jeez. You're becoming just as depressing as he is. Look he's not going anywhere, so rest easy."

"Thank you," Kent replied gratefully. "I feel much better."

"Good. Enough of this girl talk. Get back to work."

"Yes, sir.

* * *

Kent curled up on his side of the bed as he waited for Chandler to join him later that evening. He could hear the sound of running water from the bathroom, as no doubt, Chandler was washing his hands again. The mattress gave way to Chandler as he settled in for the night.

"Goodnight Emerson," he said before pressing a kiss to Kent's cheek. Kent kept his back turned, wondering if he should bring up the subject of what was bothering him. He waited for a few moments before letting Chandler know what was on his mind.

"Joe? Are you still awake?"

"Mmm. Hmm."

"I'm sorry for being so moody lately," Kent said softly. "I know this recent case has been especially tough on you. And it probably hasn't helped with me acting like a spoiled child. You know that I love you very much, don't you? Joe?"

Kent waited for a response and froze immediately when he heard gentle snoring coming from behind him. When he turned to look at him, Chandler was already sound asleep. He sighed heavily.

"I knew it. He really is bored with me," Kent thought to himself as he pulled the covers over Chandler and snuggled up against him as the older man slept peacefully. Unfortunately, Kent spent the rest of the night in restless slumber. Kent knew that Chandler loved him, but he couldn't help but wonder lately if perhaps their relationship was getting a little stale and predictable. Of course he knew that the bloom would come off of the rose eventually, but it sometimes it seemed as though Chandler was indifferent. Kent made a decision right then and there. He had to do something to get Chandler's attention.

* * *

"Where's Kent? Didn't he come with you?" Miles asked as the DI came into the incident room by himself.

"He'll be in later. He said that he had something to do before work."

"Is…everything all right between you two?" the older detective asked carefully.

Chandler gave him a puzzled luck. "Of course it is. What makes you ask a question like that?"

"No particular reason. Just making conversation."

"You DO know something, don't you? Miles, if you do know what is going on, I would appreciate you letting me in on it."

"Like I have nothing better to do than getting involved with your domestic issues," Miles scoffed. "Your personal life is your own business. Leave me out of it."

"That never stopped you from interfering before," Chandler replied drily.

"If there is something bothering Kent, and I'm not saying there is, wouldn't you be the first to know about it?"

"Now that I think about it, he did act peculiar the other night. I thought it was because we had worked double shift the night before and he was just tired. Maybe I just didn't notice."

"It wouldn't be the first time. Maybe, you haven't been giving Kent enough attention. Have you ever considered that?"

"What are you talking about, Miles? We see each other all the time."

"I meant the kind of attention between two consenting adults," Miles hinted.

Chandler's cheeks turned red. "Kent has no complaints in that department," the DI replied quickly.

Never mind that it had been some time since they had been intimate with each other. Whenever Chandler was engrossed in a case, everything took a backseat so that he could focus all his energy in solving the case at hand. Unfortunately, their personal life often suffered because of that. Kent never complained even though he had every right to. As long as they were able to work together, Kent reassured him that he understood. Chandler didn't realize that he was taking it for granted that Kent was okay with it.

"This conversation isn't appropriate anymore."

"You were the one that asked my opinion."

"Well, now I'm sorry that I did. If anyone needs me I'll be in my office."

"Yes, sir," Miles replied chuckling under his breath as the DI practically ran into his office.

* * *

Chandler rubbed the tiger balm at his temples and rubbed them furiously with his fingertips. How could he have missed the signs? Was Kent really dissatisfied? He always thought their love life was more than adequate. In fact, there were times he had to hold himself back when he saw Kent across the incident room. One look from those big brown eyes and he was beside himself with desire. It was one of the drawbacks of working and living together. Chandler's heart tightened against his chest at the mere thought of Kent feeling neglected.

"Sitting here like a bump on a log isn't going to fix things," Chandler murmured to himself.

The DI got up and headed directly for Kent's desk. He should have arrived to the station by now. Chandler stopped immediately in his tracks and almost fell backward in shock. Instead of the smartly dressed detective constable he had come to expect, a complete and total stranger sat before him. Kent's usual dark curly locks were tamed with styling gel and slicked back flat against his head. The beautiful chocolate brown eyes that Chandler loved so much were hidden behind dark thick-framed glasses. His usual three-piece suit was replaced by a grey cardigan and equally shapeless blue jeans that did nothing to reflect Kent's trim figure. Everyone in the incident room raised a curious eye at Kent's change in attire as well.

"What is going on here?" Chandler demanded.

Kent looked up from his paperwork and pushed his glasses against the bridge of his nose and replied calmly, "Nothing."

"I am not amused. Why aren't you in your usual attire?"

"I wasn't aware that there was a dress code that I was required to follow. It certainly isn't mentioned in the police manual. As long as I'm doing my job, I'm following regulations."

Chandler's body language spoke loud and clear. He was definitely agitated.

"We'll talk about this later," Chandler replied in a low voice.

"Yes, sir."

Inside, Kent smiled in satisfaction. Well that certainly got his attention.

* * *

By the end of the day, Kent was admittedly looking forward to changing out of his dreary clothes. All day long, he felt the disapproving glare of Chandler's eyes as he would peer through his office glass door at his detective constable who saw fit to purposely agitate him. Kent went to the loo to change before going home with Chandler. He sprinkled some water onto his scalp and ran his fingers through his hair to bring his naturally curly locks back to normal. After removing the offending glasses, he changed back to more flattering clothes. It was good to be himself again.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

The DI walked over to Kent and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets.

"I'm glad to see you've decided to put an end to this farce. Now that we're alone, what in the world is this all about?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad. Just thoroughly confused. You knew how I would react, and yet you still followed through with your elaborate charade. Why?"

Kent lowered his gaze towards the floor, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I thought…I thought you were getting tired of me so I felt like I had to do something to get your attention."

"Tired of you?" Chandler asked incredulously. He reached over to tilt Kent's chin up gently. "Is that what this is all about?"

Kent nodded his head silently.

"Lately, you don't seem as enthusiastic as you were when we first started seeing each other. I thought it was because of me."

"How could you even think that?"

"Because it's happened to me once before."

Chandler moved his hands to hold Kent's in his. "Talk to me, Emerson. I'm listening."

Kent took a deep breath as he looked into Chandler's eyes.

"Sometimes it's still hard for me to believe that you're with me, Joe. You see, when I first entered the academy, my instructor was just like you. Tall, handsome, and unassuming. He was my first crush. And he was also the first person who broke my heart. We were happy for a while and then one day, out of the blue, he said that he was tired of our relationship and broke up with me."

Kent turned away and crossed his arms over each other. He hugged his arms around himself as those memories from long ago still had not lost their ability to sting.

"It had been my first time…with anyone. And apparently, I wasn't good enough to hold his interest, especially in bed. Needless to say, my self-esteem was shot to pieces at the time. I thought it was happening all over again with you. When you first told me that you loved me, I thought that I would be free of all my insecurities. For a while, I felt like I was. But as more time passed, that tiny little thought crept back into my consciousness even though we were so happy together. "

"We still are, Emerson. How could you doubt for one minute that I would get tired of you?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I love you so much Joe, that it scares me sometimes. It would break my heart if you ever left me."

Chandler crossed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Kent from behind and pulling the younger man closely against his chest as he pressed his cheek against Kent's cheek.

"I will never leave you Emerson. Your instructor was a rat bastard and an idiot. He didn't know what he missed out on. But because of him, fate allowed you to come into my life."

Chandler turned Kent around, keeping him in the circle of his arms.

"Do you want to know why I may appear to be less enthusiastic lately? It's because for the first time in my life, I have a normal healthy relationship with someone who I love more than life. Do you realize how much it took for me to even be able reach some sense of normalcy? I thought this was how it was supposed to be between two people who love each other the way we do. The fact that I get to come home with you every day after work and lay by your side each night makes me happy at just the mere thought. I could sit with you by my side all day long and be perfectly content without us even saying a single word. I don't need excitement or adventure. Hell, we get enough of that at work alone."

Chandler reached up to cradle Kent's face in his hands.

"All I need is you, Emerson," the DI replied softly.

Kent's eyes shone with love. He felt like a great burden had been finally lifted off of his shoulders. He would never doubt Chandler ever again.

"Let's go home," he replied, smiling at him.

* * *

"Joe? What's taking you so long?" Kent asked impatiently as he sat cross-legged on the bed later that evening.

"I'll be there in a minute," Chandler called out from the sitting room. "Just straightening up a few things."

Kent's eyes bugged out in surprise as Chandler came into their bedroom wearing the same dark rimmed glasses that Kent had worn earlier as part of his disguise. Normally, those horrid glasses would have looked terrible on anybody else. But on Chandler, they were somewhat attractive in a Clark Kent kind of way.

"Joe, what in the…?"

"I thought we could have a little fun," he replied, joining him on the bed.

"What did you have in mind?" Kent asked coyly.

"A little role-play. I'm the stuffy repressed teacher and you're the naughty student."

Kent smiled as he slowly and deliberately unbuttoned his pajama shirt one button at a time. Chandler looked on with hungry eyes as Kent's milky white skin was exposed before his eyes.

"Is this naughty enough for you, sir?"

Overcome with desire, he took Kent into his arms and feasted his mouth on one of Kent's nipples. Kent gasped in pleasure as Chandler teased the tiny little nub to hardness with his lips and tongue.

"I thought I was supposed to be the naughty one," Kent replied breathlessly as his heart raced.

Chandler raised his head and wrenched off his glasses, tossing them onto the cushioned armchair next to the bed with uncanny accuracy.

"To hell with role-playing," Chandler said before kissing Kent passionately.

Kent suddenly rushed forward, their lips still locked together, forcing Chandler on his back. When they separated, Kent hastily shrugged off his pajama shirt and hovered over Chandler with a hungry look in his eyes as his thighs straddled Chandler's hips.

"I changed my mind. I'm feeling rather naughty after all."

Chandler laughed as he raised his arms over his head and let them rest on either side of his head on the bed.

"Be gentle," he replied before they spent the next few hours getting some much needed alone time together before falling asleep in each others' arms.

**The End**

_Written by: Sweet Babboo_

_09Oct2013_


End file.
